


names

by fishysama



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Names, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: name drama and low-key porn for the "names" prompt.





	names

Something has been bothering Misaki for the past few days. And it’s coming up now, he can feel it deep in his throat. _Akihiko._ It’s possibly the most humiliating word he could think of in the moment, something about calling his lover by his given name felt incredibly effeminate, submissive. Saying that name would rid of all the dignity Misaki had left.

But right now, pushed up against a wall with his lover rubbing against him, caressing his skin and kissing him in places he would never say aloud, Misaki wonders if he had any more dignity left to lose. Well, at least he wasn’t the one on his knees.

It is said, finally, in a choked sigh, “Akihiko- Wait…” He bucks his hips forward unintentionally, going weak at the knees.

Akihiko’s lips smack with a sickening ‘pop,’ eagerly making eye contact at the sound of his name, “Yes, love?”

Misaki covers his reddened cheeks with his palms, too flustered to even look at him. Death by embarrassment. “...Nevermind.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
